


Death's Companion

by Dragon_Skellington



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Skellington/pseuds/Dragon_Skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a lonely teenager with only two weeks left to live.  Jack is a grim reaper who's tasked with collecting his soul.  What all can happen in two weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I bring you my first complete multi-chapter fic. It's a modern AU with a little supernatural twist. There is minor language, character death, plenty of angst and a little bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy!

High up a tree in a park in a little town sat a teenager with white hair and a dark blue hoodie. His name was Jack Frost. The teen was lounging on a branch near the top of the tree, as if he had no worries about falling. And he really didn’t, since this rather odd teen was not actually human.

He was a grim reaper, a collector of souls. His spot in the tree was less to avoid being seen, as he was invisible and intangible to most, but because he liked the view and the feeling of being high up. Far below him, at the base of the tree, sat two friends and a large black dog who were completely unaware of the entity sitting above them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo line break oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“So, wait a second. You’re telling me you picked up this stray off the street, from that abandoned area you like to walk around, and took him home?!” Astrid said incredulously.

“That’s basically what happened.” Hiccup replied. He stroked the black labs head as they talked. Toothless, the dog, leaned his head into the touch.

“How did you convince your dad to let you keep him?” Astrid asked.

“I didn’t have to at first. He… kinda didn’t notice for a few days.” Hiccup said, hesitating a little.

“He didn’t notice? How did he not notice that you suddenly had a dog? It’s not like black labs are a small breed. Did you hide him or something?” Astrid was a little shocked that someone could seriously miss the large dog living in their house.

“Yeah, because there’s so much room in my house to hide a black lab. Nah. That’s the bad part, I didn’t actively try and hide Toothless. If I really wanted to I could have just kept him strictly in the backyard. My dad never goes back there so he would never have seen him. He just literally took a few days to realize that there was a dog in the house.” Hiccup’s voice went from sarcastic to resigned. He sighed and scratched the dog behind the ears.

“How did he react?” Astrid asked softly. She knew Hiccup had issues with his dad, Stoick. They were both extremely stubborn and had trouble communicating. It didn’t help that Stoick was always working at the police station and never home. So Hiccup had no one at home to talk to. Having a furry companion might help him feel a little less lonely. He would need it with the anniversary of his mother’s death coming up.

“He didn’t take it too well. Dad tried to drag Toothless out by the collar and threatened to call animal control to take him away. It took me a while to get him to stop. He asked why I thought I could take care of an animal. I already had proof that I could and I tried to tell him that having Toothless around might be for the best. In the end he agreed to a… trial period.” Hiccup said. He sighed and refused to look up at his best friend. “If I can take care of him and keep the house mess free for a month I get to keep him. My dad will help me get his shots and tags.”

“And is you don’t?” Astrid asked.

“Then he’ll take Toothless straight to the Humane Society.” Hiccup said quietly. He wrapped his arms around the black labs neck and hugged him. Astrid put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her best friend. Toothless nuzzled his human to return the affection.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo line break oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack looked through a small brown book, diverting a small amount of attention to whatever was going on with the teens below. He was looking for a certain entry in his list.

“Henry ‘Hiccup’ Haddock. Age of death: 15. Dang! This guy isn’t supposed to die for another two weeks!” Jack exclaimed. He sat up on the branch and looked down through the leaves at the teens below him.

“I don’t have any prior targets either.” the reaper said. Jack snapped his book shut and stowed it away in his hoodie pocket. “Guess I’ll just have to follow the kid and make sure no one else gets to him first.” Jack began watching the teens below him with more interest. Especially the slight, brown haired boy that he was going to be keeping an eye on for the next few weeks. He listened to what was going on below.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo line break oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Astrid had been trying to reassure her friend that he would get to keep Toothless. After all, Hiccup was the biggest animal lover she knew and Toothless was a really good dog from what she had seen. She really hoped Stoick let his son keep his furry companion, for Hiccup’s sake.

Hiccup just listened to Astrid without replying for a while. He knew she was trying to help but no one knew if his dad would let him keep his new companion. He was glad that he did get to talk to Astrid today. The girl was his best friend, and his only real one. No one at school really cared and his dad was home so little he had no clue what went on in his son’s life as long as it didn’t involve a hospital trip or him missing school. Astrid would hang out with him as much as she could but she did have her own life to live. Hiccup could call her any time and she would always listen, but he did his best not to bother her. Maybe having Toothless around would help with some of his lonely hours at home. His thoughts were broken when Astrid spoke up again.

“I have to go. I promised my folks I’d be home in time for dinner.” she said as she stood up.

“Alright. Thanks for hanging out with me.” he said as he looked up at her. She helped pull him to his feet and gave him a quick hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Okay?” Astrid asked as she released her friend. Hiccup nodded.

“Definitely. Goodbye.” he said.

“Bye.” Astrid said as she turned and walked away. Hiccup watched her go for a few seconds before looking down at the dog lying at his feet.

“Time for us to get home too bud. Let’s go, I’ll make us some dinner. Maybe Dad’ll even show up for once…” Hiccup patted his thigh and the black lab rose to follow his human. They began walking towards the park’s entrance.

Jack watched the two teenagers start to leave before getting up to follow. “If I’m going to have to stick with this guy for two weeks then I might as well have some fun.” Jack said with a smile. “He is pretty cute after all.”

The grim reaper started flying in pursuit of the boy. He would occasionally land on branches of trees as he kept up with his target. He drew a little closer before they exited the park to see if he could cause a little mayhem. Unfortunately for him, the dog sensed him as the reaper got too close and began growling.

“Great. He just had to have an animal capable of sensing me. This just got less fun.” Jack grumbled to himself as he stopped on a branch near the two.

Hiccup noticed Toothless growling and crowding him, like he was trying to protect him. “What’s up bud?” he asked as he turned to see what could have the dog all riled up. What he didn’t expect to see was a teen, not much older than himself, standing on a tree branch nearby.

“Who are you?” Hiccup called to the teen in the tree. Jack, who was definitely not expecting anyone to be able to see him, was startled. He jumped, which for him meant floating off the branch and hanging in thin air. He realized his mistake about three seconds after he had done so.

“What the hell! Forget who you are, what are you?!” Hiccup yelped. Toothless placed himself in front of Hiccup and pressed himself against his owner’s legs. He wasn’t letting the reaper anywhere near his human.

“You mean you can see me?” Jack said in shock. It wasn’t uncommon for animals to see grim reapers but humans were different. They could almost never see reapers. So Jack had been completely unprepared for his target to actually catch sight of him. He was honestly a little excited at the thought of getting to talk to a human since it happened so rarely. He landed on the ground a little ways away from the boy and very protective dog.

“Obviously. You are standing right in front of me. Now, what are you? Why were you following me? And why should I not be able to see you?” Hiccup spat the questions as his brain tried to make some sense of what was happening.

“Calm down. I’m a grim reaper. It’s my job to follow people around. Most of the time they can’t see us so you caught me by surprise.” Jack stated. Hiccup began backing away.

“Stay away from me! Are you saying I’m supposed to die today?!” Now he was freaking out.

“Relax. Today isn’t your day. And I don’t always follow people to collect souls. Sometimes I just do it to mess with them.” Jack explained to try and reassure the frightened boy.

“So you aren’t here to kill me?” Hiccup asked with a weak voice. His knees were a little shaky.

“Nope. Not today anyway. Besides, we don’t kill humans.” Jack replied. “It’s just refreshing to be able to talk to someone. I like it.”

“You… like talking to… me?” Hiccup was calmer but Jack’s last statement had thrown him for a loop. He petted Toothless’ head so that he’d stop growling.

“Yeah. Is that weird or something? I don’t get to talk to many humans so I can’t be sure.” Jack asked. He was honestly curious as to why the other boy found it weird that someone wanted to talk to him.

“I guess not. It’s just that I only know one person that actually wants to talk to me.” Hiccup answered a bit hesitantly.

“May I know the name of the guy I’m talking to?” Jack asked. He already knew it but it couldn’t hurt to put the poor boy a little more at ease. Maybe then he’d call off the dog.

“Oh! Sorry. My name is Hiccup. And you are?” Hiccup pulled Toothless out of the way so that he could shake the other teen’s hand. The lab was not overly happy about this and growled softly at the reaper. “Come on bud. He isn’t going to hurt me.”

Jack chuckled. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Jack. Maybe we can talk more sometime?” Both boys shook hands.

“Sure.” Hiccup replied, still a little uneasy talking to a creature that was supposed to be synonymous with death.

“Great. See you soon then.” Jack stepped back up and rose up into the air.

“Bye.” Hiccup said. He watched Jack fly off before he and Toothless turned around and walked home. Upon arriving at the empty house, Hiccup went straight up to his room. He sat on the bed, lost in thought, while absentmindedly stroking Toothless’ head. 

He was thinking about his encounter today with the teen who claimed to be a grim reaper. Wondering why he still wanted to talk to boy, when he ought to be frightened at the idea of being near someone whose job is death. Even though Jack did say he wasn’t going to hurt him. Eventually he gave up on sorting it all out and just decided to grab a sandwich and feed Toothless before getting ready for bed. He really needed sleep after that ordeal.

Meanwhile Jack had only moved out of sight of Hiccup and his dog before stopping. He followed the two back to their house at a distance so that he could avoid getting caught again. 

Upon reaching the destination he made himself comfortable in a tree in the backyard. Jack lost himself in thought as well. It wasn’t that he’d lied to the boy. He just didn’t tell him the whole truth. It only took one time telling someone the date of their death out of pity. He watched them be a terrified, paranoid mess for days, before dying right on time anyway. He made a promise to himself to never make anyone go through that again. There was no way he could, or would, tell the boy about his death. He would just enjoy the company while it lasted. It was kind of funny; most humans who caught him flying mistook him for an angel or something of the like. Others would be so frightened that they’d never talk to him. Those people did everything in their power to tell themselves that he didn’t exist and was just a hallucination. It was so rare actually speak to a human. And conversation with other reapers got dull after a while when they only talked shop. 

He would just enjoy this for a few weeks and then continue on as he always had. Jack smiled and settled himself back on his branch for the night. He didn’t need to sleep but it did feel nice to rest. He relaxed and closed his eyes.


	2. 2 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup chat and some questions are answered about grim reapers.

2 Days Later

Hiccup was sitting in his backyard on an old swing hanging from a large tree. Toothless was lying at the base of the tree. He sighed and hung his head.

“What’s up Hic?” Jack suddenly said. Hiccup jumped. He had been so out of it that he hadn't seen the reaper approach. And he still wasn't used to the nickname. Jack was currently sitting on the same branch the swing hung from. Toothless barely sent a glare at Jack. The dog was resigned to the fact that this being was not going to stay away but that he would not hurt his human.

“Nothing much.” Hiccup sighed. Jack’s brow furled with concern.

“You okay?” he asked as he floated down to the ground.

“I’m fine.” Hiccup said as he kept his head down. Toothless whined a little and moved over to lie next to Hiccup’s feet. Jack stood there awkwardly for a second. He had no experience comforting someone or getting them to talk about things they didn't want to. He had no clue what to say or avoid so he went with the first thing that popped into his head.  
“Well… if you ever want to talk I’ll be here. And if I can do anything to help all you have to do is ask.” Jack said. He hoped he didn't sound dumb while doing so. Hiccup shifted in his seat.

“Can I ask you some questions? About grim reapers?” Hiccup asked. He was honestly curious and it would help distract him.

“Sure. Fire away.” Jack replied. He sat down by the boy on the swing but away from the dog.

“What are you exactly?” Hiccup asked. Jack had to think about his response for a minute.

“To humans we must seem like spirits of some kind but that isn't actually accurate. I don’t know what you would call us. We have a separate place where we can live on and visit. I find it pretty boring though so I prefer to stay on this plane and wander around when I’m not working. But we are alive.” was Jack’s answer. Hiccup nodded. That made sense.

“What exactly do you do in the human world? You said you don’t kill people.”

“No. We don’t kill people. We all have a book of some kind that gives us the name, age, location, and date that humans are supposed to die. We show up, maybe following them so that we don’t miss them, and after the person dies we collect their soul. It doesn't matter what they died from, we just collect the soul and pass it on to the afterlife. If a soul goes uncollected then it turns into a ghost. Those can cause pain for humans and are difficult for us to remove. It’s better for all involved if we take care of them before they get stuck. That’s my job. When I’m not working I people watch and play pranks. Humans are fascinating.” Jack smirked as he said that last part. Hiccup glanced up at him long enough to give him a strange look.

“Are you not like humans?”

“Not really. We can live forever if we so wish but that means that our behavior is different. We can feel but we tend to lose sight of emotion since all we really do is talk shop with each other and watch people die. We usually don’t have friends or anyone close. That’s why I like watching humans. They may not see me but I like watching their play of emotion and their motives. I like watching them form relationships and just live. And the pranks are to get a show of emotion and provide a little entertainment. It’s easy since they can’t see me.” Jack seemed to have a problem explaining all of it so Hiccup decided to try and give him an easier question.

“Why can Toothless and I see you but no one else? And has anyone else ever seen you?” Those questions had been weighing on his mind any way, what the fact might mean. 

Jack sighed. “I’m not quite sure. Animals can sometimes see or at least sense us. Humans are different. I think I only know two reasons why a human should be able to a reaper. One is that person is sensitive, like able to sense ghosts and the like kind of sensitive. The other is that person is close to death. Make of that what you will. And you are only the third human in my very long life that has ever seen me.” Jack spoke with care. He couldn't outright tell the boy that he was slated to die. That could mess too much up. Hiccup was silent for a second before nodding in acceptance. He reached down to scratch Toothless’ ear.

“Do you guys have any restrictions or rules? Or are you free to wander and work as you please?” was the next question.

“We have to work but we are free to wander when we don’t have a target. But we do have three rules. And they are really important because breaking one is a death sentence.” Jack’s words made Hiccup freeze. Jack continued explaining. “One, never give up your scythe. Two, never trade your life for a human’s. Three, never fall in love with a human.”

“What’s with that last one? How do you avoid falling in love? And what scythe?” Hiccup had to ask.

“We all have a scythe. We don’t have to visibly carry it unless we are collecting a soul and it looks however we like. Mine’s a wooden shepard’s crook. And falling in love could cause you to break one of the other rules. We can’t actually keep it from happening… but it is hard to act on that love when the object of your affection literally has no idea that you exist.” Jack replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

“What happens if you break a rule?”

“We disappear. If you give up your scythe or give your life to save a human’s you disappear.” Jack said.

“Where do you go?” The following silence was thick.

“We cease to exist.” Jack told a shocked Hiccup. “We don’t have souls in the same sense that you do. If we die we don’t pass onto whatever afterlife awaits you. We fade away and are erased from existence.”

“That’s…” Hiccup trailed off. He didn't know how to respond to the information. Jack seemed to understand.

“Yeah. It’s not like we are missed though. If it happens then some of the other reapers might remember a little but it doesn't last. They move on like they always have to stay normal. And it’s a little hard to be missed by humans when no one ever sees you.” Jack tried to make his voice light but couldn't cover the sadness behind the words. Hiccup reached out and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“You know at least one person can see you. I know I’d miss talking to you if you died.” he said as he squeezed the reaper’s shoulder. Jack smiled a little and briefly squeezed the hand resting on his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Toothless sat up and leaned his head against Hiccup’s leg. Both boys sat in silence after that conversation, lost in their own private thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I wasn't expecting so much in just a week and you guys are all amazing. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you thought. TTFN!


	3. 5 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives Hiccup a cute gift and some comfort.

Jack was grinning as he flew towards Hiccup’s house. He had scored an awesome present for his friend. While out and about he had discovered a dragon pendant lying on the ground. He cleaned it off and put it on a chain from his pocket that he had picked up a long time ago. Hiccup had told him how much he loved dragons so this was totally perfect.

Upon approaching the house Jack looked for signs of occupants. He knew Stoick was rarely home so the only one he expected to come across was his friend and the dog. It was evening so Hiccup should be home by now. No one was in the backyard. As he flew Jack saw a light on in one of the rooms. Through the window he saw Hiccup sitting on the edge of his bed with Toothless lying at the foot of it. Jack knocked on the window to get the other teen’s attention. Hiccup didn't move. Jack was worried about why he didn't react so he tried opening the window. It was unlocked so he entered.

“Hey Hic. Are you alright?” Jack asked as he landed on his friend’s floor. He didn't even try to hide his concern. Hiccup turned his head a little bit but didn't look directly at his friend.

“I’m fine.” he replied. Jack didn't believe him since his voice was thick and sounded choked. His worry increased as he moved to kneel in front of the boy and put his hands on Hiccup’s shoulders.

“Hiccup? What’s wrong? You can tell me…” Jack was shocked to see unshed tears in his friend’s eyes. The boy still didn't look directly at him. His mouth tightened before he spoke.

“It’s nothing. I just realized some stuff.” Hiccup refused to look Jack in the eyes. Talking about it would make him feel everything sooner and he didn't want Jack to see what that would do to him. Toothless reacted to his human’s tone and moved closer to the boy’s side, ignoring the reaper as he did so.

“What stuff?” Jack asked. He really wanted to know what was hurting his friend. He wanted to help. Hiccup wasn't looking at him and was close to tears. Whatever he had figured out wasn't good.

“Nothing much.” Hiccup stated. “Just that I’m going to be alone for my saddest day of the year.” 

“Why? What’s your ‘saddest day of the year’?” Jack really wanted to know. Hiccup sighed before continuing. He hoped he wouldn't break down. Toothless nuzzled his leg.

“The anniversary of my mom’s death is in a few weeks.” he said. “My dad usually gets drunk and spends the day talking to his friend or out of touch with reality and, mostly, away from me. Astrid would at least spend part of the day with me but she’s going on a trip and won’t even be in town on the day of. I have a few… acquaintances at school but I don’t want them there and they wouldn't come anyway. They would only make fun and would never let it go. The only friend I’ll definitely have on that day will be Toothless.” Hiccup’s voice had sped up and broken over the course of the rant. At some point while he had been talking a few tears had slipped down his face.

Jack was heartbroken. This kid was so lonely and didn't know how to ask for help or comfort. He hated seeing his friend hurt. Slowly he brushed the tears off of Hiccup’s face. Now he was glad he had brought that present. The boy needed it, but that would have to wait. Jack sat up on his knees and leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tight.

“Well you know I’m here. I can be here even if no one else will be.” The young grim reaper stated; his own voice a little thicker than usual. Hiccup got over the shock of being hugged and leaned into the comforting embrace. He wrapped his arms around Jack and hugged back.   
Toothless continued to nuzzle to give his own brand of comfort. The three of them just stayed like that for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! I'm sorry for this being a bit late. Right before spring break is freaking insane so I'll try to have this week's chapter out closer to being on time. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thought. TTFN!


	4. 4 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup shows Jack a special place of his. Still angsty and fluffy.

“Where are you taking me?” Jack asked. He had found Hiccup walking on the street outside his house with Toothless. The poor guy still looked kind of upset. Hiccup had asked the young reaper to follow, saying he had something to show him.

“You’ll see.” Hiccup replied. He played with the dragon pendant around his neck as he walked. They had been walking for a while but Jack was flying so he couldn't be getting tired yet.

The boys continued on until they started going down some streets that seriously needed maintenance. The buildings here looked older and more run down the further they went.

“What is this place?” Jack asked. It was kind of strange to be walking in such a place. Hiccup stopped.

“Just some abandoned streets and houses. It’s really quiet here so I like coming out here to be alone and think.” His voice was quiet. Toothless sat down and looked up at his human with a little whine. Jack turned to look at his friend.

“Isn't it dangerous? Being out here all alone I mean. Does anyone know where you are if something were to happen?” Jack was really worried.

“It’s not so bad. Most of the buildings are pretty sound but I avoid them unless it’s an emergency. This town is so small that we don’t have many crooks or homeless people. My dad is the police chief and a big part of what keeps him away is his job. He does good work though. And it’s not like I’m completely alone. I have you and Toothless so I feel safe. I only have a few places I go to be alone anyway and Astrid knows them all. If she felt I was in danger she would come looking for me or would tell the police where to look. So it really isn't that bad.” Hiccup explained. His voice, however, stayed flat. Jack’s mind was eased slightly but his friend’s behavior was still worthy of a red flag.

“Okay. Are you alright Hic? What’s wrong?” he moved forward to get closer to the teen. Hiccup didn't move and didn't look at Jack. Toothless nudged his leg.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just a little mixed up right now.” Hiccup said. His voice was struggling to stay flat. “I really don’t want to talk about it.” He really didn't. His feelings were all mixed up over what he should be feeling and what he actually felt. And that was on top of all the stress he had been under lately. It had him feeling upset with no way to express what all was in his head. Especially since Jack was the one causing all these mixed emotions. There was no way he could actually explain until he understood it himself.

“Over what?” Jack asked. He stepped closer. “Hey. Look at m-“ Jack stopped. He had lifted Hiccup’s chin and could see the poor boy holding back tears again. His face softened. “It’s okay. You can tell me when you are ready.” He wanted to comfort his friend but wasn't sure what he would accept right now.

“Thanks.” was Hiccup’s response. He was just glad Jack had decided to drop the topic. Could he hug him again? That had felt so nice since he hadn't been hugged by anyone but Astrid in quite a while. But would Jack let him?

“No problem.” Jack said with a small smile. He decided to go on instinct again. He tilted Hiccup’s face up slightly and leaned in. He lightly pecked the teen on the forehead before wrapping his arms around his friend and hugging him once more.

Hiccup was stunned. The kiss had been totally unexpected. It caused some thoughts to swirl to the surface but Hiccup put a lid on them for now. Right this second he just wanted to enjoy the warm embrace. He would sort out the mixed feelings later. He might have just found the key after all. Hiccup hugged Jack back. The two stood like that for a while. Toothless pressed himself against the boys’ legs to try and make Hiccup feel better too. Eventually the three untangled themselves and continued their walk. The teens chatted about unimportant things, the dog walking by his human’s side. The boys walking so close their hands occasionally brushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support! Hard to believe this story is over half way done now. And I have a question for you. I have the last two chapters written and am on spring break so I can post on time this week. Would you like to see the chapters come out on the same day or a week apart as usual? Hope you enjoyed! TTFN!


	5. 3 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better have tissues close by...

Today was the day. Jack was so nervous because today Hiccup was supposed to die. He wasn't sure if he could help in any way. If he could help, would he? It would mean his own life was forfeit. But… if any human was worth it… it was his Hiccup. He was special. Jack shook himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't afford them today. He had to watch out for the boy.

Hiccup was distracted as well. He might not know that he was supposed to die today but his mind was occupied with the reaper floating by his side. He had spent the last few days thinking. Last night he realized what all the mixed emotions meant. Today he would act on it. If he could get the courage up, that is.

Hiccup was walking with Toothless on a leash down the street. His feet took him on autopilot towards the abandoned streets. He had asked Jack to come out here with him because he needed someplace that no one would bother or overhear then. In his distracted state of mind, he forgot to look at the weather. The sky was full of dark grey clouds. Jack looked at them nervously.   
None of this was looking good. Toothless looked uncomfortable too. It was as if he could sense that something was wrong. Jack had to speak. If he figured out what had Hiccup so distracted maybe he could get him out of this state.

“Hey. Hiccup? Where are we going?” was what came out. Hiccup barely responded. 

“To the abandoned area. I wanted to go somewhere where no one would hear us.” Hiccup said as he continued walking. They were just about to arrive at their destination.

“Then why couldn't we stay at your place? I thought your dad was at work.” Jack asked. He was worried. He didn't know what was going to happen but it was most likely going to be soon. And out here there was no help. It didn't help the mood when a loud crack of thunder resounded through the sky. Toothless whined and pulled on his owner’s leash a little. A split second later rain started coming down in sheets.

“Ugh! Come on!” Hiccup yelped. He tried to drag Toothless into one of the buildings and hoped Jack would follow. He cursed not thinking to bring an umbrella. Hiccup got the door open but Toothless pulled more insistently at the leash. The poor dog did not want to enter the building and didn't want to let his human enter either.

“What’s up Toothless? Let’s get out of the rain.” Hiccup asked the black lab. The dog looked distressed but Hiccup thought it was due to the thunder. After another thunderclap he had managed to get Toothless into the building. Inside it was run down and sagging. The floor creaked and dust was everywhere but it was dry. Jack didn't like it one bit.

“Hey. Be careful. Okay? After it stops raining lets go back to your place.” This place had a bad feeling to it.

“If it bothers you so much then sure. But I’m waiting for the rain to stop.” Hiccup hoped to relieve his friend’s tension. It seemed to make the reaper’s shoulders lower a little but not much. He sighed and let Toothless’ leash go. The dog moved away to go sniff around the room. Hiccup tuned towards Jack. Now was as good a time as any to get this over with. “Hey. Since we are stuck in here for a while… I have something to tell you.”

“What’s up?” Jack asked. The rain was getting louder. It was a little distracting. So was the dog sniffing around and, occasionally, sneezing due to all the dust.

“Well, I was thinking… about why I've been feeling so mixed up. And… well, I…” Hiccup stuttered. Why was this so hard to get out? He began pacing to help get rid of the nervous energy. The rain was so loud that it hid the protesting creak of the floor boards. Toothless perked his ears up from across the room. Jack was looking out the open door again to see the impenetrable wall of rain. The next deafening crack of thunder hid the cracking of the age-weakened floorboards.

Hiccup screamed as he felt the floor give out and he fell. Jack heard the scream and turned. He flew for the hole in the floor that wasn't there a second before. Toothless leapt forward at the same time as the grim reaper. Before either could reach the hole they heard a loud thud and a scream that was filled with agony. Jack’s face went as white as his hair as he flew down the hole. Toothless stopped at the top and smelled the blood.

Jack landed next to his friend with a look of horror on his face. Hiccup had fallen down to the cement basement floor. He laid spread-eagled with a great deal of blood leaking into a puddle underneath him. A large piece of jagged wood impaled low in his chest seemed to be the reason. Hiccup’s face was pale and twisted in pain. As he gasped for breath blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. His mind barely registered Jack landing next to him and Toothless’ howls from above. He did his best to focus on Jack.

Meanwhile Jack was fighting panic. He knew Hiccup would be facing death but he had let himself get distracted in such a dangerous place! Now it was too late to do anything. It had happened too fast and he couldn't help. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and distorting his vision.

“Hiccup! Oh god, Hic. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I should have known, should have kept you close.” Jack stuttered. He knelt at his friend’s side. “Please forgive me! I don’t know how to help. I shouldn't have let you come out here anyway. It’s all my fault!” Jack’s eyes had closed, so he didn't see Hiccup’s eyes focus in on him or the boy’s had reach for his face. The sudden touch caused him to jump.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Hiccup said quietly. He gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall and stroked Jack’s face. He tried to smile.

“But I knew it was today damn it! I should have known better.” Jack confessed. Why couldn't Hiccup see that this was entirely his fault? Hiccup just shook his head.

“I don’t care if you knew I would die. I've been so happy with you around. I wouldn't trade that for anything.” Hiccup sighed. “Do you know what it was that I wanted to tell you?” he asked. Jack shook his head and took hold of the hand on his face.

“No. What was it?” Jack asked. Hiccup smiled through his pain.

“I figured out why I've been feeling so mixed up. You made me feel things that I thought I shouldn't be feeling and I figured out why. I love you, Jack.” Hiccup’s smile grew a little strained and his eyes were getting wet. Jack’s eyes widened.

“R-really?” he asked Hiccup. The teen on the ground nodded before grimacing and letting his tears spill.

“I really do. But Jack, I’m scared.” Hiccup’s voice had started to shake. “It hurts so much and I’m so scared. Can you help me not be?” Jack’s hand tightened around his.

“Sure.” Jack looked at how Hiccup’s body was laying. “Give me a sec.” The reaper cleared away all the debris along Hiccup’s right side. “This might hurt a little but trust me.” Hiccup nodded. Jack straightened Hiccup’s limbs out. Then he lay down next to the teen. He put one arm under Hiccup’s head like a pillow and pulled his right hand up to hold on the boy’s chest. He lay as close as he could get. “Is this okay?” Hiccup nodded and squeezed Jack’s hand.

“It’s perfect.” His voice still shook. His hands trembled as he placed his left hand on Jack’s cheek. Both continued to let their tears fall. Jack took a deep breath before talking.

“It’ll be okay Hiccup.” His voice still shook.

“I know.” Hiccup said. He let his hand stroke Jack’s cheek. He felt the reaper tremble.

“It’ll all be over soon. Then you won’t hurt anymore.” Jack leaned into the other teen’s touch and gripped his hand harder.

“That’s good.” Hiccup sighed. He was starting to feel tired.

“You’ll see your mom soon.” Jack’s voice was breaking now. He let out a choked sob before taking a deep, shuddering breath to get himself under control.

“That’ll be wonderful.” Hiccup said with a small smile. He was so sleepy. He let his hand just rest on Jack’s cheek now. “Make sure they take care of Toothless, okay?”

“Of course. I’ll make sure he finds a home.” Jack promised as he hugged Hiccup closer. He was trembling so hard it was hard to breathe or talk.

“Thank you. I love you… Jack.” Hiccup quietly said as his eyes closed. Above the two boys, Toothless howled as his human left him.

“I love you too Hic.” Jack choked out. He felt Hiccup’s hand fall from his cheek and his grip loosened on his own hand. Jack’s eyes widened before slamming shut again. He hugged the boy’s body hard. He alternately apologized and said “I love you” until he stopped crying. Then he stood and summoned his staff. He gently collected Hiccup’s soul before lying back down and hugging his love’s body as tears slipped silently down his face and he listened to the distraught dog howl over the death of his human above. The rain continued on outside the building, uncaring about the tragedy that had just occurred within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I had this scene in mind the whole time. It was what got me to write this in the first place. It isn't the final scene but close to it. Only one more chapter to go. Thank you to everyone who's kept up with this and for all the support. It's encouraged me to keep posting. Make sure to tell me what you thought. TTFN!


	6. Epilogue - The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attends Hiccup's funeral.

It was three days after the accident. Three days since Jack had felt his heart break into pieces so tiny that he was sure he’d never reassemble it properly. It would always have a piece or two missing that belonged solely to the slip of a boy that had unknowingly stolen them.

Jack sat on a tree branch watching Hiccup’s funeral. His mind would occasionally wander back to when the search parties finally found Hiccup’s body and the distraught Toothless. To the looks of horror and sadness that crossed the adult’s faces as they saw the scene of the accident. Then to the blur of these last three days. And back to the somber event in front of him. Jack looked up at the sky with an almost disgusted look. It was too perfect a day for such a sad event. It was warm with a light breeze and a sky of clear, brilliant periwinkle blue. But to Jack the blue seemed cold for some reason, the sun help no warmth. He turned back to the funeral.

It was simple. The casket, flowers, and even the headstone, were all simple. Jack thought that Hiccup would have appreciated that, and that he would have also been surprised at the number of people in attendance. His father and his father’s best friend, Hiccup had called him Gobber the one time Jack had seen him before. Astrid was there with Toothless on a leash. There were four other teens that were probably from Hic’s school. A tall Australian man with tattoos that was apparently Hiccup’s art teacher and a short woman with brightly colored feathers in her hair that had been his history teacher. Jack stopped listening to what was said after a while and instead took a while to reminisce over his own two weeks with the boy.

He actually spent so long in his memories that he missed the final part of the burial and looked up in time to see the people surrounding the grave leaving a few at a time. He watched until Astrid was alone with Toothless in front of Hiccup’s grave. Jack slowly approached to stand near the two. Near enough to tell that Astrid had been crying. Toothless whined at him but Astrid just laid a hand on his head. Jack was about to turn away to give the two some privacy when Astrid’s voice caught his attention.

“Jack? Are you there? I don’t know how to tell if you’re here or not, heck I don’t even know if you’re real. So… I’m going to speak as if you are.” Astrid took a deep breath before continuing. “Hiccup left me a note addressed to me on his desk. Stoick gave it to me yesterday.” She held up a folded letter. “It was dated the day before Hiccup died. He wrote me a letter telling me about you. If it was anyone else I would have thought it was a prank. But I know Hiccup’s writing and I can tell by how he wrote this that he was completely serious. He told me about how he met you, about his mixed up feelings for you, the pendant you gave him, and what he figured out about his feelings.” Astrid’s other hand clenched tighter. 

“He loved you. I don’t know your feelings or if you can even feel. I don’t know if he got to confess. But he did love you and I hope that love was returned.” She looked to the sky. Tears slowly traced their way down her face. “Whatever you feel, you made him really happy in the end. I have the pendant you gave him.” She held up the pendent in the hand that she had been clenching. “I’m going to leave it here, on the grave. If you did return Hiccup’s love, then take it. I’m leaving on a trip for a few weeks so I’ll probably never know the answer.” With that Astrid laid the dragon pendent among the flowers on Hiccup’s grave. She turned and led a reluctant Toothless away from the graveyard.

Jack stood still in shock. He smiled even as his eyes filled with tears. That sounded like something Hiccup would do alright. Slowly, Jack took the few steps to the fresh grave. He picked up the shining pendent and placed it around his own neck.  
“I love you.” he whispered gently as he gently touched the headstone. For a second a soft breeze blew on Jack’s cheek. Then it disappeared along with the young, heartbroken, grim reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Thank you so much for all the support and I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you thought! TTFN!


End file.
